A pixel-based Spatial Light Modulator (“SLM”) can be used to modulate an incoming optical signal. SLMs can be used in many contexts, such as in projection displays, printing, telecommunications, and in other types of optical signal processing. In a telecommunications context, an incoming optical signal can have multiple different channels or carrier wavelengths. Assembly variations of optical signal processing systems result in statistical variation of the characteristics, such as band location, orientation, and wavelength spot height, size and shape, of the optical signal on the surface of display systems. To accurately apply attenuation algorithms to optical signals, the characteristics of a single wavelength (e.g., band location, orientation, and single wavelength height, spot shape, and size) must be determined. It is further advantageous to determine this information after the assembly of optical signal processing systems is complete to calibrate the optical signal processing systems.
Typically, a significant amount of power data collection and analysis is required to determine the characteristics of an optical signal. The power data collection and analysis consumes the significant amount of time and sometimes leads to inaccurate determination of optical signal characteristics. Accordingly, a system and method is needed for efficient and real-time determination of optical signal characteristics